Only You demon priestess
by xxxvirus
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally break up, Kikyo want a piece of the action then the knight in shining armor appears?Needs to be rewritten.
1. meeting ends

**Only you Demon-priestess**

What happens when Inu Yaha and Kagome breakup with Kagome taking the jewel and deciding that she want to become a half demon like Inu yasha while also being a priestess Kikyo has decied to take her chance and snatch Inu Yasha from Kagome will she succeed.

Inuyasha + Kagome modern time Supermarket

"Inu Yasha stop sniffing around on the floor its so embrassing why don't you just be normal for once" said , Kagome crossly.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm a Han you (half-demon) and im trying to track down enemies"said Inu Yasha .

"You're an idiot well if you haven't noticed there are no enemies this is the future" Kagome said as she laughed at him.

"Still there's a suspicious smell around here" repeated Inu yasha

" Of course there is now what food did you want come on there are all types you can choose there's even hot and spicy chicken noodles" Said a surprised Kagome.

"No thanks how can you eat something so spicy that makes your tongue burn" said Inu Yasha. _Inu yasha's tongue hangs out all red and daggy._

"Well any way if that's what you think, I'll buy you whatever you want in this store and also don't forget that you have to carry the stuff back to the feudal era but what do you think shippou would want" Kagome said casually.

"I don't care what you buy for him all im interested in is what type of instant noodles we're gonna bring back to the feudal era" rushed inu yasha.

_Kagome sweat drops anime style( at inu yasha's stupid remark)_

_Kagome's mind_

_Inu yasha is such a jerk I think I'm gonna say sit, sit boy!_

_Back to reality_

"Sorry Inu Yasha did I say it out loud"

" DUH You sure did why else would I be lying face down on the floor of this weird modern market" "why cant just use your brain once in a while"

"Sit boy well if that's what you think you can just go back to the feudal era an never return"

"but what about the noodles"

"fine take them but I don't ever want to see you again"

"But you have the complete jewel shard and I want to become a full fledged demon"

"Inu yasha your so uncaring don't you care that we're breaking up any way I think I might use the jewel to make myself a demon"

"well even if you did you would still be weaker than Kikyo"

"Sit boy! She wouldn't win if she died beside she stinks not only in smell but also in personalty just wait ill show you. If you think she's so good you can just go with kikyo"

"fine, ill go with her then, _hmph_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later In the feudal era XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"INU YASHA!" called out shippou

"Where's Kagome if you did something to make her run-away I'll kill you I swear even if it's the last thing I do" growled shippou

"Pah ,your so weak you cant even defeat a young child" mocked Inu yasha

"wahh wahh I want Kagome "cried Shippou

"Just shut up Shippou, besides she said she wouldn't come back and she's also decided to become a demon priestess with the power of the jewel, pah what a stupid idea" shouted Inu yasha

"wow a demon priestess I haven't heard of one yet but if she does become one inu yasha she would be a half-demon just like you and probably much stronger" quoted miroku

"I think you just might be right miroku she would be stronger and much better than inu yasha" said sango loudly.

"Great after that we wont need inu yasha at all" shippou said overjoyed

"Damn you shippou "shouted inu yasha.

Back in the modern time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's dream

"Who are you" says kagome

"You don't know I'm you're ancestor Midoriko's daughter midoriko couldn't come to train you in person so im here instead"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sweat drops anime style (aww so cute not really hmph random)

_Writers note: Sorry that this is a boring fan fic but this is my first one I think my personalities for the charecters and how they talk are way off could you plz review this plz_

_Next chapter in a day or so constructive criticism plz come back and read give a few pointers plz _

_RANDOM_


	2. new look

Chapter 2

The story till now:

Inu yasha and Kagome have had a fight and kagome has decided she wants to be a demon priestess which is quite rare. Midorikos daughter who is kagome's ancestor decides to train her because midoriko is busy.

**Now**

In kagome's dreams

"Why are you training me ive already decied to become a demon priestess"questioned Kagome.

"Becuase you don't need the jewel to be a demon priestess, it would be just wasting it, if you really want to become one you can after i finish training you, you may ask midoriko if she could make you one,by the way my names kira for short and kiragi is my normal name but call me kira.I can only appear in your dreams but i can assure you i am real"answered kira"

"kira wat type of training"

"well i dont want you to be teased by inu yasha and him saying your weak but you are the reincarnation of kikyo but you right now are still thousands of times stronger and braver , midoriko(dori for short) trained me so i'm going to put you through the same kind of training"

(training not mentioned)

FEUDAL ERA

"inu yasha what did you do and why is she here,that clay pot graveyard soil wench"shippou

"well im here to tell you shes now my girlfriend and also will be following us around" proposed inu yasha

"how could you inu yasha we cant believe you would do such a thing leave Kagome for some dead claypot"protested miroku,sango adn shippou.

"Well I did" snapped inu yasha

**Four days later / Dream Time**

"Wow! Kagome you've improved so fast you are already the strongest miko, human and demon in the world you should be proud of yourself now I'll take you to dori's castle its just on the hill over there."

_kagome looked over there wow dori's castle was a wonderful swirl of purple white pink and blue the colours continued swirling and mixing perched on top of the hill it looked like a dolls house but the closer you got the more looming and fantasiful the castle looked_

"hey kira do you think dori will let me become a demon priestess "

"Of course she will now hurry up"

**inside the castle with midoriko**

"Midoriko can i become a demon priestess"whispered kagome into her ear.

"Yes of course no worries now whats your favourite colour?"

"why do you ask?"

"so i can give you a necklace that will make you smell and look the same that hides your true form from the others"

"I choose the colour blue in that case becuase it is my favorite colour and my mum says matches my blue eyes(i know her eyes arent blue but yeh)"

"I midoriko shall answer your wish but dont worry about your true form you are much better equiped demon than inu yasha anyday without your new powers but wear that necklace a you need a sword im make one for you open your mouth"

_Midoriko pulled a fang out of kagomes mouth and asked if kagome wanted a pink sword and she also said that her sword would be much better than inuyasha's or sesshomaru's sword ._

**ten minutes later**

"your sword is ready"midoriko

_the sword dazzled in the sunlight and was a clear sword tinted a shade of pale pink midoriko asked that she not revael to others that she is a demon-priestess kagome agreed_

"Time for you to wake up " said Midoriko

**awake**

kagome looks at her demon self in the mirror she has fangs ,claws ,ears like inu yasha's but her eyes are different very diffirent they were swirls of gold amber,pink, blue ,black and white her eyes looked like unreal stars.she decides to wear 3/4 pants and a t-shirt and a belt to put her sword in(she put a spell over the sword so it looked invisible)with i"m cool and icles all over it.

_i look very good like a demon but i did promise dori_

kagome jumps down the well with her jewel shards

**in the feudal era**

"Hey kagome"said koga lovingly

"oh hi koga you look cute today"said kagome

koga sweat drops

"kagome yeh wanna go out with me"said koga

"okay koga but i also feel like collecting jewel shards come and see if you can beat me in a race to inu yasha ill go out with straight after ive said that ill never forgive him okay and tell the others im fine"Kagome said hurriedly

ready set go

Kagome ran at lighting speed she got to inu yasha 10 minutes before koga did.

"Kagome your back"shippou said as he hugged her

"why shouldn't i be back not like i dont like you guys"said kagome

_kagome gives inu yasha a cold stare_

"hey sango, miroku you mind looking after shippou for me koga wants to take me out somewhere"asked Kagome

"what that mangy wolf"growled inu yasha

"what should you care i see your with kikyo that wench"hissed Kagome

"Inu of course you dont care you love me not her that wench right"said kikyo

_koga gets to inu yasha finally_

"Kagome your so fast"huffed koga

"What (sweat drop)why am i fast you were walking remember i was running"

"koga"hissed kagome in koga's ear

"we'll be going then"shouted koga.

"why do i care"growled inu yasha

"Koga what are you doing dont touch me" shouted kagome

"I'm carrying you to where the river"said koga pleasantly

"why ,you noe i can run faster than you so let me down" said kagome

"i think i noe that your not human any more,because no human can out run me when i have my jewel shards in my legs,am i right?"questioned koga

"okay koga your right im no longer a full human you want to see my true form even though midoriko requested me not to but you can't tell anyone else"asked kagome

"koga are you even listening?"

"uh?"

kagome sweat drops anime style

"fine koga ill show you my true form even though you wernt listening swear that you will not tell another soul that im a demon priestess"instructed Kagome

_Kagome removes her necklace and the spell she used on her sword she also draws her sword_

"Kagome your beatiful"says koga

"why thank you koga you have great judgement im the most powerful being in the world and this is the most powerful sword fasgioned by midoriko herself"

"but what was it made of kagome"

"oh this sword is made of one of my fangs see(_kagome opens her mouth wide shoeing pearly white teeth)_"

**sesshomeru+ group nearby koga and kagome**

_i should take kagome and her sword from koga while inu yasha doesnt care for her now and then i will have tghe most powerful sword in the world_

**_koga + kagome_**

"i smell sesshomaru kagome quickly put on your necklace befor he gets here"

"i smell him to thanks for the warning"huffed kagome as she replaced all her spells.

"hey kagome whats with inu yasha"

"huh where is she"

"she's gone sesshomaru that bastard"

until next time maybe 2morrow plz review

RANDOM


	3. bye bye

**Only you Demon-priestess briefing**

**kagome is taken from koga by sesshomaru what happens?**

**NOW**

**"aaahhh!"**

"sesshomaru what are you doing thinking of carrying me like this, you'll regret it if you have anyn ill intention got that!"demanded kagome

"Not that i have any intention of touching you filthy human I'm only taking you so i can have your sword"said sesshomaru

"what are you mentally challenged or what as if i would let you have my sword idiot damn you" shouted kagome

_Kagome punches sesshomaru flat in the facewhack _

_Sesshomaru is knocked down onto the forest floor facedown(sesshomaru sweat drops anime style)_

**In sesshomaru's mind**

_i just got hit flat in the face by a human damn it_

_i'm going to be a laughing stock if some one finds out about this_

**Inu gang**

"Did any one hear kagome scream"asked inu yasha

"why inu you dont care for her any more any way"said kikyo

"what happened do you know if kagomes hurt go and look for her inu yasha plz or i won't forget you if she got hurt"blubbered shippou through his tears

**kagome **

"hey koga im back"said kagome

"how come your back so fast didnt sesshomaru get you"asked koga

" bye koga im going back to inu yasha now cya"called kagome

"wait kagome"(sweat drop anime style)shouted koga_ but kagome was already out of sight_

**Inu gang**

"damn the wench kagome's back"shouted kikyo

"kagome, your back"cried shippou

" no thanks, to Inu yasha's though older brother he tried to kidnap me that jerk, that goes for you to Inu yasha, sit boy with your stupid clay pot kikyo following you around, get out of here inu yasha i can hunt for jewel shards myself thankyou!"shouted kagome

" now now kagome, Inu yasha worried about you when you were away and he did even more heard you scream"said miroku

" As if, she can take care of herself now didn't you hear besides why would i want anything to do with her anyway she's barely as strong as kikyo anyway"said inu yasha

" if thats what you think i'm going to hunt for jewel shards on my own, right guys!"said kagome

"right kagome we'll trust you!"said the gang apart from inu yasha and kikyo

"okay then lets hunt for some jewel shards people"exclaimed kagome

_kagome stares at inu yasha with cold eyes electric sparks flying_

"**sit,sit, sit, sit, boy!**"kagome shouted

"hey what was that for"said an agrevated face down inu yasha

" use your brain idiot what do you think"replied kagome almost instantly

_kagome walks off to the rest of the gang_

"shippou i think its best if we just walk away"said miroku

" your right miroku we should there at it again will it ever stop"said sango

"yeh miroku lets go"replied shippou

"shippou take this"said kagome

"thank you kagome my favorite" answered shippou

_shippou's sucking a strawberry flavored lollipop_

**_Authors note: sorry that this chapters short and kinda boring i ran out of ideas , next ones gonna come very soon_**

**_thankyou_**

**_RANDOM_**


	4. questions

Chapter 4

**if you read this, all i want in the review is a rating out of ten**

**story till now **

**kagome is now a demon priestess who's true form only koga and possibly sesshomaru knows she leaves inu yasha and decides to hunt down the jewel shards herself**

**NOW:**

"sorry guys i just realised i have a test at school I'll be back in 2 days time with the food i didnt bring today"says kagome

"okay kagome dont forget to come back though"shippou called out

_kagome jumps down into the well_

"Wonder when she'll come back"questioned miroku

"miroku how can you not trust kagome"Shippou stated _while placing his enlarging spinning top on miroku's head_

"oowww shippou"complained miroku

"you had it coming you know"sango said

**inu yasha + kikyo**

"sesshomaru why are you here"inu yasha growled

"yeh sesshomaru dont touch my inu or ill have to fight you"shouted kikyo

"I'm sorry to say that your not worth my time wench by the way inu yasha ive come to settle a score with kagome but it seems like you left her for a wench which has only one thousandth of kagomes power your wasting your time inu yasha kikyo is dead anyway she's not even real shes using a counterfit body made of graveyard soil had bones baked together"sessho maru said coldly

"why you bastard"kikyo shouted

"sesshomaru why would you need to settle a score with kagome anyway arent you much stronger than her anyway not like she knocked you down face down in the dirt"inu yasha mocked

"its for personal reasons anyway who said i was getting revenge on her idiot use your brain(_phew he doesnt know that kagome knocked me face down into the dirt thank you kami)said sesshomaru_

"yeh sesshomaru dont touch my inu or ill have to fight you"shouted kikyo

"I'm sorry to say that your not worth my time wench by the way inu yasha ive come to settle a score with kagome but it seems like you left her for a wench which has only one thousandth of kagomes power your wasting your time inu yasha kikyo is dead anyway she's not even real shes using a counterfit body made of graveyard soil had bones baked together"sessho maru said coldly

"why you bastard"kikyo shouted

"so inu yasha i take it that you dont know or care where kagome is ,your very pathetic i cant actually believe you cant keep track of a himan while you stay around this foul smelling clay pot girlfriend of yours your losing your touch inu yaasha you are"remarked sesshomaru as he sped off try and track kagome's scent.

**In school**

"kagome did you study for the maths test"yuka eri and ayumi shouted in unison

"yeh i did but im not confident that ill be able to pass since I'm away all the time"replied kagome in a low spirited voice

_brrrrrrrrng the school bell rung it was time for kagomes maths test_

"the bell rag already time to go and start the maths test ill bet it'll be easy like last time"said Ayumi

"thats only becuase your the weird nerdy one, everyone else in the class thought it was very hard AYUMI!"said Yuka, Eri,and kagome together

"Well just because I get better marks doesnt mean I'm nerdy you guys just don't try hard enough,now if you'll excuse me i'm off to class thankyou,hmmpph"explained ayumi in a brisk voice

(_everybody sweat drops anime style)_

**_end of chapter sorry this is so so short plz review i just wanna noe how many people have read this _**

**_wat will happen in the next chapptere what will sesshomaru do to find kagome and all the details in the next few chapters_**

**_thanx for reading this_**

**_signing off _**

**_RANDOM_**


	5. plans

**CHAPTER 5**

**brief of end last chapter**

**In school**

"kagome did you study for the maths test"yuka eri and ayumi shouted in unison

"yeh i did but im not confident that ill be able to pass since I'm away all the time"replied kagome in a low spirited voice

_brrrrrrrrng the school bell rung it was time for kagomes maths test_

"the bell rag already time to go and start the maths test ill bet it'll be easy like last time"said Ayumi

"thats only becuase your the weird nerdy one, everyone else in the class thought it was very hard AYUMI!"said Yuka, Eri,and kagome together

"Well just because I get better marks doesnt mean I'm nerdy you guys just don't try hard enough,now if you'll excuse me i'm off to class thankyou,hmmpph"explained ayumi in a brisk voice

(_everybody sweat drops anime style)_

_-----END BRIEFING------_

* * *

CONTINUED

**LUNCH TIME IN SCHOOL**

"argh i wish i studied for the maths test"complained kagome

"same here"said yuka

"and here"said eri

"hey didnt you guys think the test was a breeze I mean i didnt even have to study"ayumi said

_COLD STARES FROM KAGOME ,ERI AND YUKA_

"UHH !(sweat drop)did i say something wrong guys"said a terrified ayumi

"yeh you did but i dont suppose your brain would register the words hard becuase you so smart the words hard dont exist for you"said an enraged and redening kagome

"Ok,im sorry guys i should have lent you my notes but ill make up for it you wanna go to Wacdonalds after school my treat"gasped ayumi in a tight amosphere

"yeh we'll go but only if its for a treat"said the friends

"ok then we'l met up at Wacdonald's later,guys"laughed ayumi

**

* * *

**

**At wacdonald's**

a pile of hamburgers and drinks were mounted on the table as the three greeted ayumi

"wow there are so many of them,i havent been her for ages"squealed kagome

"well then enjoy, kagome i wanted to ask you what happened with that guy that you liked but liked another girl s well as you"asked ayumi questionly

"oh you mean inu yasha well were not exactly on speaking grounds"muffled kagome through a mouthful of hamburger

"what do you mean"said ayumi

"well you see he decied to dump me for a wench named kikyo but i never really liked inu yasha just recently inu yasha's older brother sesshomaru sped away from another guy that liked me but i punched him hard in the face and slapped him he ended up on the floor face down as i ran away"lauhed kagome almost choking.eri yuka were still tuking in on the food that they didnt here any of the words exchanged between kagome and ayumi till she said older brother sesshomaru.

"hey he's that posessive guy's brother he wouldnt have any mental issues would he "question eri

"no no wat made you think that he's actually way better looking but his personaly is a bit cold towards me and others"said kagome

"you like that guy sesshomaru dont you i written all over your face(kagomes blushing)"gigled yuka

"what made you think that any way i must be off mum wanted to take my temperature early to make sure im not coming down witha fever see ya tomorrow"

"bye,but kiss sesshomaru i dare you"chorused the rest of the group

* * *

Kagomes mind 

_How come i was blushing when yuka said i liked sesshomaru its not like i do_

_Do i imean SESSHOMARU of all people oh and demons oh and half demons_

_Pleas kami tell me that i dont like sesshomaru please_

_but should i kiss seshomaru i mean they dared me but they wouldnt know if i didnt would they_

_HELP SOME ONE ANY ONE !_**

* * *

**

**at home**

"mum do you have my things ready "

"i do hun just wait a sec"

"all done,now you be careful okay sweetheart"

"i will mum thank you"

KAGOME JUMPS DOWN THE WELL YELLOW BAG BULGING

* * *

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

"All i know that she disappeared down this well"said a frustrated seshomaru

"wait is theat kagome sure smells like her"exclaimed sesshomaru

Squinting kagome runs out and hugs seshomaru

"Inu Yasha i knew you would come to your senses"said kagome

"hate to break it to you kagome but i'm not inu yasha and get off me"Sesshomaru pushes kagome away

"umm sesshomaru this is for a dare i made with my friends"

Kagome leans closer to sesshomaru

"aah what do you think your doing get away from me"seshomaru starts to run away

" ah ah a your not running away from me scared are you sesshomaru"Kagome catches up with sesshomaru and kisses him on the lips eye to eye hip to hip she pressed her body against his

Sesshomaru faints

"sorry seshomaru that had to be done it was a dare"

Sesshomaru regains consciousness

"now its pay back time kagome look what your did to my face"sesshomaru says as he reveals a scratch mark that was hidden by his fringe

"sorry ill make it up to you"said kagome

"Come with me to the hot springs and i'll give you back that arm inu yasha took off you and get rid of that scratch mark for you eh,sound like a good plan"kagome giggled

"fine"seshomaru says in a low unwilling voice,as he was being pulled of by kagome toward the springs

"all done"kagome says while dusting her hands

"thanks but your not a real miko or a demon but any way none of them can actually replace my hand so what are you"asked seshomaru

"i am kagome got that im special so you better treat me that way or i'll do to you what keade did to inu yasha for me okay sesshomaru but if you really really dont want to treat me specially you'll be pushing up daisy before you can utter a single word now i'm gonna start calling you sesshy"said kagome in a metter of fact tone

"you cant do that unless yuo catch me"laughed sesshomaru

"did i hit you to hard on the head before seshomaru becuase you seem like your brains have been scrambled up the seshomaru i know would never have said it like that" said kagome

"oh no nothing wrong but i think i like you better now that you arent going out with inu yasha now but you do still stink like a human you know"said sesshomaru

"how can you insult and compliment me at the same time but any way sesshy could you do me a favor i want to laugh at inu yasha plz"said kagome

"ok then what do you want me to do"said sesshomaru

"well forgive me but you might have do get the group together for me sesshy"sighed kagome

"so whats the plan"

"well sesshy ill tell you along the way when we get close to inu yasha and the others including koga who i will make follow me"

"yes,ahem ive got it now"

**What plan has kagome come up with now **

**Why does she need sesshomaru **

**review plz and dont forget to read the next chapter**

**RANDOM**


	6. SESSHYKAGOME

Chapter 6

ending from last chapter

"ok then what do you want me to do"said sesshomaru

"well forgive me but you might have do get the group together for me sesshy"sighed kagome

"so whats the plan"

"well sesshy ill tell you along the way when we get close to inu yasha and the others including koga who i will make follow me"

"yes,ahem ive got it now"

* * *

"sesshy when I'm off getting koga round up the others dont forget shippou ok i want everyone thanks i appreciate it sesshy"said kagome 

"no problem least i can do for you when you give me back my arm, lets do this!"called seshomaru as the sped off to do their tasks to work their plans

**kagome**

"hmmm, seems kogas gone west he's not very fast seems to be walking thats what i smell"

2 minutes later

"Hey koga come with me okay"kagome says when she smile's so sweetly it could make an angel shudder

" i will so lets get going"replied koga

Kagome suggests that they run at top speed to where the well is

_sesshomaru's gonna be mad he's been waiting for like 3 minutes now_

_aahh i have no option must pull koga to the place 3 2 1_

* * *

**the whole group meets up**

"sesshomaru we still have a score to settle so lets begin"say's kagome

"what are you waiting for then"growled seshomaru

"kagome are you out of your mind your to weak let me handle this"said inu yasha

"sit boy!"kagome says

"what did you do that for?"shouts inu yasha

"for being annoying and stupid just shut up inu yasha"demands kagome

"hurry up human"says sesshomaru

"fine i will"kagome says as a huge ball of pink flames wells up in her hands she throws it at sesshomaru

sesshomaru couldn't dodge the attack and was sent flying but he lands back to earth and uses tokijin

he stands behind kagome and pushes tokijin through her stomach

"sesshomaru you'll burn in hell i swear you will seshomaru guh guh"kagome shouts

"inu yasha inu yasha ...i just i just want to say...I ,... I...L... L"kagomes voice falters her heart stops pounding

"kagome she's dead wah wah kagome"shippou cries beside kagome's dead body

"kagome you can't die kagome I love you kagome"Inu yasha starts to cry, tears well up in his golden eye's he hugs her cold body swearing that he'll get rid of sesshomaru if its the last thing he does

"she cant hear you she's gone, dead"laughs sesshomaru

"seshomaru you bastard"Inu yasha stands up with the tetsaiga ready tears shing in his face

"Inu don't you love me inu inu"cries out kikyo

"Inu yasha I'm with you on this one i'm gonna kill you sesshomaru i swear i'll"growls koga

"me to"shouts miroku

"same here"shouts sango

"don't forget me"blubbers shippou

"well I'm not she took inu yasha away from me even when she's dead she's a wench"shouts a furious kikyo

kikyo and seshomaru walk towards kagome's body and the others

Kikyo tries to kick kagomes body but sesshomaru stops her and draws out his tensaiga and cuts the messengers that take the soul from a person when they die kagome is awakened

sesshomaru also takes a bottle filled with a rainbow coloured potion which he rubs on kagomes wound and instantly kagome is fully healed

kagome stands striaght up and next to sesshomaru and shakes hands with him

"ha ha ha sesshy they believed all of it especially inu yasha thanks sesshy i kinda wondered if you would actually revive me when you killed me but all that matters is that you did"thanked kagome

"i heard what everyone said and saw what everyone did even though it sounds impossible it is actually possible,you guy's were actually swearing to kill poor sesshy over here it was all staged thats the only way that seshomaru would have ever killed me"laughs kagome

"yep kags we must have been very good for them to belive this much" said sesshomaru

"Sorry shippou about this i was gonna tell you but it would ruin the effect it goes the same for miroku and sango sorry"apologised kagome

"kags do you think that this is a break through inu yasha actually cried for someone and of all people you"mocked sesshomaru

"inu yasha ,this wouldn't be his first time but yeh he actually said he loved me but I would prefer to be with you sesshy your just so cute and hot so much better looking than inu yasha"said kagome

"why you kagome"said inu yasha

"yawnsit boy!"said kagome calmly

"sesshy wanna go out on a date"said kagome

"I see no reason why not"said sesshomaru

"sesshomaru i see youve lowered your standards she's a human you know"said inu yasha

"I know that"replied sesshomaru

"wait sesshy i'm no longer human I'm demon priestess midoriko let me become one i thought you already knew sesshy"said kagome

"well all i heard was that you had the best sword in the world really but i have no problems with you being a demon-priestess"said sesshsomaru

"wait sesshy take a shard of the jewel you might be able to go to my time"said kagome

"thanks kags"says sesshomaru as he implants the shard in his left arm

"lets see then sesshy you just need to jump into the well if you make it the well i'll go through as well,dont worry shippou ill be back soon"said kagome

* * *

MODERN TIME

sesshomaru makes it to the other side of th well with kagome

"kags lets celebrate can i see your parents "said sesshomaru

"of course you can and i bet souta my little brother will be over joyed to see you but first ill get you some of my old dad's clothes and then we can go out for dinner"replied kagome

**there's more to come**

**thank you for reading plz review**

**RANDOM**


	7. HAHA FISH TANK HEAD

Chapter 7

* * *

MODERN TIME 

sesshomaru makes it to the other side of th well with kagome

"kags lets celebrate can i see your parents "said sesshomaru

"of course you can and i bet souta my little brother will be over joyed to see you but first ill get you some of my old dad's clothes and then we can go out for dinner"replied kagome

**

* * *

**

**Inside the house with sesshomaru kagome and family**

"whoa kagome who's that guy"shouted souta as he jumped and pointed at sesshomaru

"souta its rude to point but he's inu yasha's older brother sesshomaru he's a full fledged demon and don't shout he has super good hearing"said kagome

"yeh i'm sesshomaru so your souta right and kagome's your older sister right and this is your mother"said sesshomaru, looking at the people each time he mentioned them this made them kinda shiver for his gaze was very deep and sinking...( in other words cold)

kagome noticed this and quickly grabbed sessh(im calling sesshomaru sessh because its much faster to type) and dragged him to her bedroom

"sesshy could you stop staring at people like that it's kinda scary and do you want to meet my friends the one's that dared me to kiss you"kagome spoke motheringly(...i must be high on sugar or something motheringly RANDOM sweat drops)

"k kags i just wanted to kinda take them in"replied sessh

"well you can just wait in my room when i go and get you some normal clothes to wear this is 5 hundred years after,where you where only minutes before me you and inu yasha are the only people that have ever travelled through the well wait for me then k,souta keep sesshy over here company while i'm gone k"said souta

"k sis"said a excited souta he could finally meet some one that was a full demon there was another world out there all he had to do was find it

* * *

**In the Feudal Era**

"inu yasha what did ye do to kagome"said kaede

"ye here did nothing hmph"inu yasha growled when he said it

"ye must have done something becuaase thy kagome would not walk off without a word and reason"defended kaede

"well she went off to celebrate her success of tricking us, with sesshomaru on the other side of the well"said inu yasha

"aahh ye must be jealous and let ye ask how ye older brother got through the well"said kaede

"aahhh ye old wench ask no questions and get no beating and let yyeee tell you that if you continue you would be dead"shouted an annoyed inu yasha

"just leave me alone"said inu yasha

* * *

**Inu yahsa's mind**

_was that really kagome was it i won't believe it and since when did sesshomaru get so talkative_

Inu yasha's thoughts were interuppted with sango's scream

* * *

**Back in the modern world**

"hey sesshy you want some chocolate"said souta

"why are you calling me that besides you wouldn't be here if your sister werent here you' already be in another dimension but that what do you call it choco chocolate smells good"sesshomaru starts giving souta a nouggie while he snatches the chocolate bar away from him

_kagome enters the room with a yellow t-shirt and denim knee long shorts kagome sweat drops the instant she enters the room_

"souta you can go now ,hey sesshy you can wear this and put this foundation over your marking that you have on your face"said kagome

"you can't be serious make-up is not my thing besides it smells yuk!but the clothes ill wear just give me a moment"said sessh

_kagome walks out of the room_

_sesshomaru puts on the clothes and find them very rough and not as comfortable as his normal silk kimono(I HAVE NOE IDEA WAT IT IS CALLED SO FORGIVE ME IF I GOT IT WRONG)_

_sesshomaru walks out_

" omg sesshy you look good i mean wow ,now your gonna wear this foundation whether you like it or not hmmm all done"said kagome

"_choke choke cough cough_ damn i feel sick"said sessh(as kagome puts on the foundagtion for sessh)

"you look perfectly normal expect for the hair but its ok"said kagome

"just don't breathe through your nose k now where do you wan to go to eat,or more like what do you want to eat"said kags

"umm i dont noe what about raw meat"said sessh puzzled(i can't belive this is more or less te most likely answer wah wah so sad)

"uhh sorry to break it to you but like you dont eat humans do you huhh because like the closest thing we have to raw meat in restuarants is kinda very very rare steak do you think thats ok with you"said kagome scared

"umm sure thats ok i mean it wouldnt hurt to try"said sesshomaru and with that kagome told her mother she was going out to eat with sesshomaru at a restuarant that night they were out the door faster that you could say demon.

**at the restuarant demonic aura garden(dont ask where i got the name)**

**sessh and kags sat down at a table close to the fish**

"so young lady what would you like to order"asked the waiter

"well i would like well very rare steak and some takayoki valls (i noe i spelt takayoki wrong hope you noe wat they r)"said kagome politely

"Thank you for your order"said the waiter

"hey kagome doesnt that guy behind the fish look like inu yasha"whispered sessh in kags ear

"yeh he does look like him i mean it really could be him"whispered sesshomaru

"okay lets find out sessh now kiss me on the check"said kags

_sessh leans over and kisses kags on the check and as the alleged inu yasha has been suprised and reacted to this very badly by diving head first into the fish tank(water splashes out as the waiter pulls him by the ear out of the restaurant) _

"hahaha sessh we got him again man he doesnt know that we're not actually dating another prank heh"she whispers as she watches inu yasha eyeing them closely from an outside window

**writers note i want to know what you think would you prefer kagome to be with inu yasha or sesshomaru k becuase your reviews will deciede its like not to late for inu yasha to pop back in kk i noe sessh has been like overly talkative but i cant help it friends say i have inu yasha's personality so they are like opposite personalitiesx kay plz bear with me**

**RANDOM (SORRY THIS IS A BORING CHP MAKE IT 2 U RANDOM)**


	8. THE END OF KIKYO

**Chapter 8**

**previously;**

**sessh and kags sat down at a table close to the fish**

"so young lady what would you like to order"asked the waiter

"well i would like well very rare steak and some takayoki balls (i noe i spelt takayoki wrong hope you noe wat they r)"said kagome politely

"Thank you for your order"said the waiter

"hey kagome doesnt that guy behind the fish look like inu yasha"whispered sessh in kags ear

"yeh he does look like him i mean it really could be him"whispered sesshomaru

"okay lets find out sessh now kiss me on the check"said kags

_sessh leans over and kisses kags on the check and as the alleged inu yasha has been suprised and reacted to this very badly by diving head first into the fish tank(water splashes out as the waiter pulls him by the ear out of the restaurant) _

"hahaha sessh we got him again man he doesnt know that we're not actually dating another prank heh"she whispers as she watches inu yasha eyeing them closely from an outside window**

* * *

**

**Now:**

**In the feudal era before the dinner(i'm telling you how inu yasha got there at the restaurant)**

_inu yasha heard sango's scream inu yasha rushes out of the hut only to find a outraged sango and miroko with a red slap mark on his face(classic mirolku isnt it)  
_

"could you guys stop that going for a walk"said inu yasha

"you better be going to get kagome"shouted a tired shippou it was already late and the sun was setting

"what ever"said inu yasha as he walked off

_I really am worried about kagome i mean its not really like sesshomaru to get actually this chummy towards a person i mean i should know im his brother well half brother anyway _

INU YASHA walks to the well and jumps through

"ahhhh"says inu yasha as he hits his head on a tree while walking

"hmm i smell sesshomaru and kagome wonder where their going i should follow sounds suspicious"said inu yasha

* * *

**Back to present time at demonic aura garden**

sesshomaru tries to copy what other people are doing in the restaurant and how the eat their food with knives and forks kagome giggles at sessh's attempts

"sesshy i'm sorry that i didn take you to a restaurant that ahd chopsticks but this was the closest one to us"said kags laughing

_silent sessh is concentrating with a weird look on his face, on how to use knives and forks apart from the fact that he's trying to cut with a fork and spear with a knife (lol!)_

"okay sessh you can go back to the past if you want but i want you to see my friends tomorrow kay"says kags

"fine"growls sessh

"meet me at wacdonalds tomarrow at 4 pm, sesshy my friends want to meet you"stated kagome

"pah fine but they better not smell bad those friends of yours kag i mean i can't stand the stench of humans you didnt notice that i havent breathed through my nose since i got here"said sessh

"yeah i noticed but i thought it was becuase of the foundation you were wearing"kagome said apologosedly

silence eating sounds sessh has finally got the hang of the knives and forks so he his trying to be well mannered now and not chewing with his mouth open

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

at 3:40pm

"yeh kagome these therapeudic pads really work so do you think you could actually watch a movie with me wearing them"mimicked eri

"hojo is just such a try hard"said eri

the rest of the group laughed

"yeh your rite but why do you guys keep instisting that i go and go out with him and oh yeh i wanted you to meet sesshomaru he's the obsessive guys half-brother"said kag

4pm

sesshomaru walks through the door to wacdonald looks around for kagome and see's her surrounded by three other girls

"uhhh hey kagome are they friends of yours"asked sessh

"yeh let me introduce them this is eri this is ayumi and this is yuka"introduced kagome

"hey kagome he doesnt look bad i mean yeh he's actually quite good looking"whispered yuka

kagome giggles as yuka whispers in her ear

sesshs ears heard everything and he put on a scary smile as he sat down at the table besides kagome and the girls on the other side

awkward silence no one has anything to say

"wait im sorry but i have something urgent to attend to"says sessh

kagome walks out with sessh as well waving goodbye to her friends

sessh and kags jump down the well back to the feudal era

* * *

**back in the feudal era when sessh and kags meet inu yasha**

"inu yasha you are like so rude how could you spy on me and sesshy like that hmm inu yasha not jealous are you"said kag

" i did not spy i was merely just looking at the cuisine they had to offer i was wondering if they had ramen"replied a haunty inu yasha

"beside why would my inu go looking for you huh"said kikyo

"shut it wench pathetic claypot"said sessh

"ya know i dont feel like listening to you anymore your just a waste of dirt"said sessh and kags

"hey wait sesshy let me get rid of her"said kagome as she pulled out her sword and cut a suprised kikyo in half

kagome's piece of soul that was in kiyo returned to her as inu yasha watched with despair

inu yasha couldn't belive what had just happened to kikyo he hoped that it was just a dream but it was oh to real

"hey inu yasha why don't i finish you off so that you can meet with her in hell"said sessh

seshomaru draws his tokijin in his fighting position and inu yasha draws his tetsaiga

the rest of the group were to stunned to do anything

**the final chapter is next its gonna be published soon**

**RANDOM(THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY SUPPOSED TO FILL IN GAPS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER)**


	9. down in blood

Chapter 9

PREVIOUSLY

" i did not spy i was merely just looking at the cuisine they had to offer i was wondering if they had ramen"replied a haunty inu yasha

"beside why would my inu go looking for you huh"said kikyo

"shut it wench pathetic claypot"said sessh

"ya know i dont feel like listening to you anymore your just a waste of dirt"said sessh and kags

"hey wait sesshy let me get rid of her"said kagome as she pulled out her sword and cut a suprised kikyo in half

kagome's piece of soul that was in kiyo returned to her as inu yasha watched with despair

inu yasha couldn't belive what had just happened to kikyo he hoped that it was just a dream but it was oh to real

"hey inu yasha why don't i finish you off so that you can meet with her in hell"said sessh

seshomaru draws his tokijin in his fighting position and inu yasha draws his tetsaiga

the rest of the group were to stunned to do anything

**

* * *

**

**now**

inu yasha and sessh are fighting

"i think that they should stop fighting"said shippou as he watched

"yeh but its for a good cause nothing heheh"said kag

inu yasha and sessh continue fighting they stop for a moment

Kagome steps between them but without noticing they continue fighting

"STOP!"kagome screamed but it was to late she was cut into 3 pieces one strike from the tetsaiga and on from the tokijin

there she was lying there with her eyes open they both rushed to her but where only just in time to hear her last words

"I love you..."said kagome

inu yasha and sesshomaru were by her side sesshomaru brings out his tensaiga again

"sesshomaru what are you doing here aren't i dead same with you inu yasha"kagome said as she mumbled

"your alive and well" said sesshomaru and inu yasha in unison

"I'm sorry but i can t love you both but i can't chose just let me die and you can find your own true love's for real this time"said kagome

"no i won't let you kagome" said inu yasha

"me neither"said sessh

"you guy's are sweet but yeh,one of you will be dissapointed in the end i can't do anything about it"said kagome

"but you don't understand my heart knows only you demon priestess" said inu yasha and then sesshomaru they kissed her on the cheek

after that they thought she had fallen asleep as they walked away to enjoy the night air

_In kagomes mind_

_I'm gonna die today i know but i cant do anything about it_

she bit her finger and wrote a message on the ground in blood

**INU YASHA AND SESSH ARIVE AFTER THEY SMELL HER BLOOD FIND OUT WHAT IT SAID NXT CHAPTER **

**RANDOM**


	10. WRITERS NOTE

**WRITERS NOTE: I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED EARLY FOR A FEW DAYS THE ENDING WILL BE UP ON THE WEEKEND BEFORE SUNDAY **

**THNX SORRY U'LL HAVE TO WAIT **

**RANDOM**

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE STORIES ALSO TELL ME


	11. THE END YET ANOTHER BEGINNING

**SORRY THAT ITS LATE **

**Chapter 10**

**Previously**

"no i won't let you kagome" said inu yasha

"me neither"said sessh

"you guy's are sweet but yeh,one of you will be dissapointed in the end i can't do anything about it"said kagome

"but you don't understand my heart knows only you demon priestess" said inu yasha and then sesshomaru they kissed her on the cheek

after that they thought she had fallen asleep as they walked away to enjoy the night air

_In kagomes mind_

_I'm gonna die today i know but i cant do anything about it_

she bit her finger and wrote a message on the ground in blood

**NOW**

sesshomaru ands inu yasha were out to enjoy the night air when they smelt her blood as the wind changed direstion suddenly they rushed to her side hoping that her wounds didn't spilt open again becuase the potion sesshomaru used last time was gone they used to on the vital parts of kagomes body

they where inside the hut when they discovered that kagome had again died and even sesshomaru was to late to save her

the messge on the floor had read

_i love you both inu yasha and sesshy since i am about to die plz do these things for me _

_i have a disc in my bag that i wanted you both to watch in the modern world with everyone else ,if i do die really and you do't revive me plz bring my body back to the future and bury it there i wish to be buried as close as possible to the tree where inu yasha and i first met, which is still there in the future, i also wish to be buried with my belongings and pictures of my family and you in a cd spilt the shikon jewel between you and the others including koga put a piece in my bottle and bury it with me_

**in the modern world **

passing through the well carrying kagome's body kagome's family rushes up to see what has happened

they start to cry

"umm kagome's mother kagome wrote in blood for us to watch this disc all together here"said sesshomaru taking out the cd

on the dvd

"hey guys when youir watching this ill probably be dead or dying but i just wanted you to know that i love all of you and it wasn't your fault"said the kagome in the dvd

after that were pictures of inu sessh and the rest of the group her family and akgome accompanied by music

everyone cried except for inu yasha and sesshomaru whose's stomachs churned and hearts wrenched with guilt

1 year later

kouga,sesshomaru and inu yasha meet up in the modern world and pay their respects with the others they have a little picnic in front of the grave offering it food and drink and they also lit some incense

they sobbed a bit while eating they still couldn't believe kagome of all people was dead

**up in heaven with midoriko**

"kagome it seems that your friends love you very much you may spend one month with them looking exactly like you did when you died"said midoriko

"oh thankyou thankyou"said kagome gratefully as she descended toward inu yasha, sessh and the rest of her friends and family

"is that kagome"said ahippou as he rubbed his eyes

"of course i am kagome"said kagome laughing as she picked up shippou while the rest of the group surrounded her and hugged her

"your back kagome,but how"said inu yasha

"midoriko let me come back for one month and only one month"said kagome

"so lets have fun"shouted souta

"hey sesshy where's rin"said kagome as the group walked off into the sunset with the air of a new beginning

**THE END**

**this story is not very well done i couldn't think of who she was to go with becuase it ended up even votes,but yeh sessh is like still travelling with rin and jaken and inu yasha still with the group the guys are still single **

**thnx verry much for reviewing and reading i hoped you will read my future stories alls well ends well**

**i hope you all enjoyed reading this thankyou very much**

**RANDOM**


End file.
